


The Beginning of The End

by StarPrinceEmile



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Multi, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarPrinceEmile/pseuds/StarPrinceEmile
Summary: Bela and Faustus’s marriage had started out so happy, but since the birth of their first son, the god had been around less and less.And Bela was determined to fix it.
Relationships: OMC/OFM





	1. Awareness

**Author's Note:**

> So Faustus belongs to the @theveequeen on Twitter. He’s a great character and you should ask Vee all the questions about him. Bela belongs to me! I think she’s pretty great too.

It’s not that it happened all at once, but Bela remembers becoming aware all at once one evening when Routi was three. The two of them were playing in the master bedroom, Bela trying to convince him it was bedtime, and Routi all too happy to argue, when Faustus passed the open door.

“Daddy!” Routi’s attention was instantly caught and he went flying toward the doorway, startling the god, and knocking him off balance as he latched onto his legs. Faustus yelped, and Bela couldn’t help the laugh as she came to stand in the doorway.

“It is Daddy!” She smiled at Routi but, the smile dropped away when she took in Faustus’s attire. He looked like he was ready for a night on the town, not to be settling in with their three year old.

“Faustus? Where are you going?” Faustus looked up from where he was watching Routi, a sheepish grin on his face. 

“Darling I thought I told you, I was performing tonight!”

“No...I didn’t think you were doing that right now,” Bela frowned, looking pointedly down at Routi who was now climbing up Faustus’s front. 

“It was a promise to an old friend, a one time thing I promise,” Faustus told her, setting Routi on his feet before standing himself. “Now I have to go!” He smiled cheerfully, leaning down to kiss her before disappearing with a quick ‘love you both’.

Bela blinked, he was gone so suddenly, before a tugging at her hand made her look down. Routi looked up at her with tears in his eyes, the laughter from earlier gone. Instantly she was crouching in front of him and hugging him close.

“Routi sweetheart, what’s wrong?” She asked.

“Daddy didn’t kiss me!”

“Oh honey...it’s okay, he still said he loves you!” Bela stood, picking him up and carrying him to the bed. She frowned, rubbing his back, knowing this wasn’t the first time Faustus had brushed Routi aside. “You can give him a kiss in the morning okay?”

Routi just sniffled and clung to her.

As Bela sat, stroking his hair and letting him fall asleep against her chest, she realized this wasn’t the first time Faustus had gone out late at night either. It’d been happening a lot more recently. The closer Routi got to four the less she saw of Faustus.

And she didn’t know what to do. She was in Faustus’s world, she didn’t have anyone she could talk to. And they hadn’t visited Jerric’s world in ages. 

She would just have to handle things....directly.


	2. Rough Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he wasn’t sick in bed or getting ill, his followers and world were doing fine. He didn’t keep actual business matters from her.

But Faustus didn’t come home the next morning, or even the next evening. No, Bela woke up to him sliding into bed long after she’d fallen asleep.

“Faustus?” She asked, sleep still heavy in her voice, but she was quickly waking up. What time was it? She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and reached for the lamp as Faustus was reaching to shush her. Her kitty clock blinked 3:00 AM, cheshire grin remarkably similar to the one Faustus was giving her.

“Where have you been! I’ve been worried sick, I didn’t know what to tell Routi,” Tears started to gather in the corner of Bela’s eyes. Faustus had his hands on her shoulder, rubbing them, trying to sooth her.

“Bela, darling, I’m sorry, some urgent business came up in the world, it went on longer than I anticipated is all,” he tried to lean in to kiss her forehead but she pushed him away.

“Why didn’t you send someone to tell me, that’s what your servants are for! You’ve done it before…” Bela’s voice tailed off as she broke down into tears, suddenly very aware of how often Faustus was disappearing for ‘urgent business’. If he wasn’t sick in bed or getting ill, his followers and world were doing fine. He didn’t keep actual business matters from her. 

“Sweetheart I’m sorry, really, it was a mistake,” Faustus was watching her, pale eyes sad, looking lost as to what to do. Bela sat and cried, until finally she was too tired to cry anymore.

Finally after a long silence, only occasionally broken by Bela hiccuping, she looked up at him, heartbroken.

“Faustus, are you cheating on me?”


End file.
